marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Elektra
Elektra Natchios is an assassin who was trained under Stick, the same old man from the Chaste who later trained Matt Murdock, and was even Matt's lover at one point. She returned to his life after ten years of absence, putting her beliefs and methods at conflict with his own. Later, she was revealed to potentially be the Black Sky, the one who is supposed to lead the ancient organization of assassins known as the Hand. However, Elektra chose to help Murdock defeat the malevolent organization, and was killed in the final confrontation with Nobu Yoshioka. The Hand retrieved Elektra's corpse from the grave and placed it in a stone chamber, where a faint heartbeat was heard once the chamber is closed. Biography Childhood Elektra was raised from a young age by Stick, a member of the Chaste, under whom she was trained in combat.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel During the winter as a child, Elektra took ballet lessons when her capoeira master returned to Angola. She also did Muay Tai every other Thursday.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Combat lessons with Stick involved Elektra fighting three grown men at the same time at a young age of 12. Stick stopped the lesson and told Elektra, whom he called Ellie, that she was bending her wrists, which caused her hands to hurt. Elektra pointed out that a man was watching her, but Stick told her to ignore him and finish the fight. The man told her she needed more training as they will need real warriors, referencing the Chaste. Elektra made her first kill during the fight session to which Stick told her well done. Stick told her it was wrong for her to kill one of their members and that she must control what was inside of her until the right moment. As Elektra was punching a boxing bag, one of the members came in with the intent to kill her. As he attacked, Elektra used his knife to slit his throat. As Star said that he would kill Elektra, Stick said she was his responsibility and killed Star. Stick told Elektra that it was time to go. Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Diplomat's Daughter Stick sent Elektra to become the adoptive daughter of an ambassador and his wife who could not have a daughter of their own. Stick told her to analyse how they act, saying it was a good skill to have. Stick told her this way, she would not be hunted. Elektra felt abandoned by Stick and thought that he would forget about her. Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Dating Matt Murdock Elektra Natchios was once a student at Columbia University, where she took Spanish classes. She met a blind student named Matt Murdock, who also took Spanish classes just to meet her, and they started dating.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock At a party function attended by Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock, Murdock left Nelson to get a drink where he found Elektra. Elektra noticed Murdock walking toward her, but before he reached her, he was caught by a security guard who forced him to leave the venue for being uninvited. As he was being forced out, Elektra intervened,saying that Matt is with her. At the bar, Elektra ordered another martini with Murdock. Elektra found Murdock perceptive but changed her drink instead. Murdock thanked Elektra and their conversation began to change as Elektra said that Murdock clearly wanted to be somewhere with someone, instead of sneaking into fancy parties, and continued to analyse him. Murdock then gave his thoughts on Elektra, saying that while charming and rich, she was bored. The two introduced themselves and Elektra left the party, stealing a car while Murdock watched. The two went to Murdock's father's boxing ring and the two talked about his history of being a boxer, how he died and who killed him. Elektra told Murdock that she did not feel sympathy and attacked him, having a suspicion he could fight. The two then began to passionately kiss. The two are in a car where Elektra drives and they are seen speaking French to each other. They pull up to a house which Matt is confused if hers or not. Elektra claims it is one of her father's associates who is off to Monte Carlo, where prostitution is legal. The two break the glass door and enter with Matt carrying Elektra. Elektra begins to look in the fridge and ask what is going to happen when Matt graduates and the two of them get married and buy houses in different areas, she says that this is how they'll live. Matt asks about children as Elektra responds to them stacking the fridge as they can do better things. The two have a drink and Elektra begins to smash the cups and they begin to kiss. Matt then hears footsteps and Elektra tells Matt she will deal with it peacefully, but as Matt walks in hearing groans, she sees Elektra standing on the man's neck. The man happened to be Roscoe Sweeney who killed Matt's father. Elektra ties him up to a chair as he now goes by the name Al Marino. Roscoe didn't remember Matt, saying that he killed a lot of people's dads until Elektra said his name Matthew. Matt continued to hit Roscoe much to Elektra's enjoyment. Elektra wanted Matt to kill Roscoe but Matt refused and dropped the knife Elektra gave. Matt called the police for the location of a wanted felon. Elektra left the house leaving Matt.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Return to New York As Matt gets home from a date with Karen Page, Matt finds Elektra broke into his house, returning to New York. Elektra began to humour with Matt before saying that she was here for a meeting and that she wanted to apologise for leaving him. She admits that she is alone in the world and begins to explain her father's investment in Roxxon. She asked Matt for his help and offered to give him money. Matt refuses however and makes her leave. The next day, Foggy finds that there was a bank deposit of a large sum of money. Matt knew this was Elektra and told Foggy to not spend that money, saying that it was from a client that he was not sure if it would work out before quickly leaving. Matt then goes and uses his advanced hearing to listen to the meeting with Elektra's meeting with Roxxon which they say how valuable her father's business is to them. She is introduced to Stan Gibson who is said to have the answers she is looking for. She sees Matt on the rooftop and chuckles with the board. Elektra grabs out a pen and says that she has questions which is first about the subsidiary which is said to be a medical clinic for studies. Phone calls begin as she says her next question which interrupt the meeting as their server had been hacked. Elektra is then escorted downstairs. Matt visited Elektra in an apartment not in her name to ask her about why she took him to the mansion. Elektra said it was for fun but Matt was offended that she would find him killing someone fun. Elektra went on to say that he has a glorious darkness inside of him and that's why she took him there, and that's why she loved him. Matt begins to hear people coming and Elektra walks upstairs and begins to take off her robe and gets dressed. Matt says what he hears and asks who they are, which Elektra guesses Yakuza. Elektra says that she infiltrated Asano in the Yakatomi Building. Matt figured Elektra knew what she was doing, planning everything and manipulating Matt in the processes. As Matt begins to leave, Elektra opens a bag with his Daredevil costume inside.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku As the Yakuza enter the building, Daredevil jumps downs and attacks a man with Elektra following and hitting the man, knocking him out. Elektra and Daredevil fight the Yakuza as they both fight a member each and then Elektra fights the female member and Daredevil fights two of the Yakuza. As Elektra quickly gets the Yakuza member on the floor, another member attacks Elektra until she gets up but Elektra quickly knocks her out and kicks another member, bringing him to the ground. As the other member runs at Elektra, Daredevil hits him and Elektra does on last kick on the man she brought down. Elektra brings her hood down panting and smiling at Matt. Matt and Elektra then get food and Matt confronts Elektra about her lies. They talk about how she knows he's Daredevil and the Yakuza. Matt tells her to leave the city but Elektra says she wants to bring down the Yakuza with Matt, as partners. Matt agrees to working with her, and then after that, she leaves. Elektra sends a car for Matt Murdock while he is seeing Frank Castle. She gives him a suit and the plan is to attend a gala and get the key card off Stan Gibson which gains them access to their secret floor in the Yakatomi Building. As they walked in, Matt said that she caused a lot of attention, turning a lot of heads and raising a lot of heart rates. As they recognise Stan Gibson, they walk over to the bar and Elektra attempts to steal the key card but it stopped by Matt as they have have security watching him. Matt walks up and bumps into him and ruins his white suit by spilling red wine on him, forcing him to go to the bathroom. After Matt gets the key card, both Matt and Elektra sneak into 13th floor of the building. Matt hacks into the safe but nothing is there. Matt finds an electrical current running through behind the wall and finds a way to open it. Elektra reads the book but Matt takes it and forces them to leave after a lockdown. Elektra and Matt fight the security in the office and makes their way downstairs. Two of the guards here kissing and a woman giggling on the 11th floor which happen to be Elektra and Matt who are seen playing drunk and are then allowed to leave. The two go back in the car and read through the book until Elektra can't translate a code in the book. Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only Elektra calls Matt and asks Matt to go with her again, this time to translate the ledger before the Yakuza change their plans. Elektra and Daredevil attack a man named Philip who encrypted files for the Yakuza. He refused to help as they would kill him but after Daredevil though him on the glass window and began punching it. He then begins to translate it which he said he put the letters in a cypher and the characters through the matrix which could be decoded. The code ended up saying that weekly shipments took place where one was that night at 11:00 and Bay Ridge Rail Yard. He gave the number of the boxcar and said that he could find the train they were looking for. Elektra and Daredevil open the boxcar but it happens to be dirt. After they open it, the Yakuza begin to chase them and they run on top of the train and then attack them from in between cargos. A Yakuza member shows to have an upper hand against Elektra, but she then quickly knocks him out and moves on to other members. Elektra lied on the ground panting until more members of the Yakuza came running in. As a man begins shooting at Daredevil, Elektra jumps on top of time punches him in the face. She then fights two members at the same time, stealing one of his weapons and shooting him in the face, but there was no bullets inside. Elektra is then scratched by a knife and punches the guy with Daredevil coming in kicking him. At Matt's home, Matt sews up Elektra's scratch on the back of her neck. Elektra asks about what he tells people of his scars and then who he got his scars from, such as the Russians and Nobu. Matt asks where she went after she left him, she replied that she went as far away as she could, finding herself to be alone and saying that Matt deserved better. After Elektra and Matt sleep, Matt is running late and she tells him she will look into the exports where she tells him to have a good day in court. After Matt talks to Karen that night and she leaves, he knows Elektra was there listening. He explains to her that Karen is important to him. Elektra then says she looked into Roxxon's construction investment and giving sites to investigate. It is revealed in court that the Dr. Tepper was forced to tell the defence the truth about his cover ups, otherwise the woman would kill him. That night, Daredevil confronted Elektra and said that because of what she did, that evidence was useless. They then go and fight the Yakuza and enter the building to find a hole in the ground. Daredevil grabs the flashlight and waits for it to hit the bottom. Daredevil: 2.07: Semper Fidelis Battling the Hand As Elektra and Daredevil are at the hole, they are attacked by the Hand. Elektra grabs a metal bar and uses that to fight The Hand. Elektra takes down a member and gets his sword and attempts to kill him. Daredevil calls out to stop her and she is then attacked by another member who slices her stomach. Elektra groans and falls down. Daredevil is then grabbed and nearly dies by The Hand until Stick came in and killed the remaining few Hand members. Elektra is taken in a car by Stick with Daredevil to Matt's house. Stick tells Matt to bring him ingredients which he uses to help Elektra get the toxins out and heal her. Elektra is placed in Matt's bed where Stick pours the homemade liquid on her wound. Matt holds her and prays and hears her heartbeat becoming regular. Elektra admits that her meeting Matt was a mission sent by Stick, but she fell in love with him. Due to Matt missing court, Karen visits him to see Elektra in his bed. Elektra stands up and talk with Stick, saying that she doesn't want to be with Stick anymore, but with Matt. Stick tells her that he is soft, and has made her soft by letting her guard down. Elektra tells Stick to leave and threatens him. When Stick ponders the thought of what if Matt finds out who Elektra really is, she slaps him. She claims she can protect herself and he leaves. When Matt gets home, he finds Elektra by herself. She said that she made her choice choosing him over Stick. A Hand ninja watches over Matt's apartment and enters the house attacking Matt. When Matt unmasks him and finds he is young, Elektra slits his throat. Elektra claims that this is who she is and Matt begins to pant heavily. Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin After Matt wakes up, Elektra is asked about the Hand member and the whereabouts of his body, to which she replies that it's been taken care of. Matt tells her that her adrenaline spiked and that she enjoys killing. Elektra then admits her first kill was when she was 12 years old. She claimed she wanted to know if she could do it. Matt tells Elektra that he doesn't want to see her anymore and she leaves. He tell her he would deal with The Hand and the Yakuza himself. Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Hunting Stick At the airport, Elektra goes to a bar and orders a Tequila or a Mezcal if they had it. She then is approached by a man who orders the same and pays for the bottle. Asking where she is going, she says that she is going away from New York. The man introducers himself as Jacques Duchamps where Elektra gives a fake name, Louise Badeaux. The man however knew who Elektra was and attempts to kill her. Elektra and Jacques fight in the hanger. Jacques brings out sais and she takes them and stabs him in the back and his chest. When saying that she would not answer to the Hand, he corrected her that it was The Hand who sent him, it was Stick. Elektra kills him and keeps the sais. Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Matt finds two men gurgling blood who say that Elektra found Stick and that she's going to kill him. In the building, Stick is seen sharpening his sword before Elektra kicks the door down reading her sais. Daredevil: 2.11: .380 Elektra begins to hit Stick and the two fight with her sais and his sword. One of Elektra's sais gets stuck which allows Stick to have an upper hand and forces his sward on her. Daredevil then comes in to stop them killing each other. The Hand then attack them and Elektra kills a member by stabbing her sai in their eye. Stick however is captured and the lights go out. The ninjas scatter and Elektra and Daredevil go outside and confront each other. Daredevil tells Elektra they must save Stick, but Elektra disagrees and says she will kill him and Daredevil if he were to get in her way. After Daredevil rescues Stick, Elektra confronts the two of them and throws her sai at Stick, but Daredevil caught it. Stick tells her that The Hand wanted her here. Nobu Yoshioka enters and reveals that Elektra is the Black Sky who the Hand serves. The Black Sky is the greatest living weapon. As Elektra began show her realisation of what she was meant to be, she sides with Daredevil and Stick and aids them against The Hand. Elektra runs with Stick out to safety and kills members of the Hand as they go. Elektra and Stick stopped in a hallway which Stick revealed that he went to save Elektra from herself. Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Elektra stood on top of building and Matt went to talk to her about Stick and the Black Sky. Elektra says she was trained to kill the Black Sky and was told she had a gift by Stick. She explained to Matt that once the they have control of the Black Sky, they can do anything, and she would be their false idol. They then plan to extract Nobu from the Hand. Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Death 's arms]]Daredevil and Elektra go to Melvin Potter's Workshop where Daredevil gets his Billy club that was a prototype he gave. Elektra gets a knew costume. At Matt's apartment, Elektra gives a restrained Stick a sandwich and tells him that they are going to fight his wars. Daredevil then finds out and the location of a truck of live human bait, one person including Karen. They find the warehouse and Elektra disagrees with attempting to save them as she knows it's a trap, but Daredevil goes in anyway and saves them. After Daredevil saves them however, Elektra enters and kills members of The Hand. Daredevil and Elektra run up the stairs with Hand members following them. Daredevil and Elektra have a moment before they go on the roof and fight and Matt tells Elektra that he will run wherever Elektra will go, instead of what he said before, which was to never see her again. They then run outside to face Nobu with members of The Hand. Nobu attacks Daredevil, wanting him dead but Elektra attacks and kills members of The Hand. Elektra does join in in fighting Nobu. The Hand then stand away as Nobu fights both Daredevil and Elektra. Nobu ends up bringing both Daredevil and Elektra on the ground and Nobu then grabs Elektra's sai and approaches Daredevil. Elektra then stands up and sacrifices herself for Matt and dies in his arms. She tells Matt that she now knows how it feels to be good and that it's not the end. At Elektra's funeral, Matt and Stick grieve over her. After they leave, her body is later seen to be dug up from her grave and she is in the possession of The Hand. Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Personality Elektra is shown to be very confident, once telling Matt that every man she's ever met has wanted to sleep with her. She also has no qualms with breaking the law, often destroying property, hacking, and breaking into places. She also doesn't share Matt's moral belief that they shouldn't kill, or allowing due legal process in his day job, such as when she coerced a chief medical examiner, which led to his testimony being inadmissible. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Elektra was trained in martial arts by Stick to become a warrior of the Chaste. As such, Elektra is highly skilled, and employs a mixed martial arts style that derives elements of , , , , and , such as fighting. Hence, she was able to overpower thugs, Yakuza members, and highly skilled Hand ninjas, and gained the upper hand against her former mentor, Stick himself, in a duel. Elektra was even able to help Daredevil fight Nobu Yoshioka himself, though she was defeated by the Hand leader relatively quickly. *'Master Assassin:' Elektra has assassinated many people on behalf of the Chaste. Some of her marks include a pilot in Buenos Aires, a lawyer in Berlin, and at least six people in Morocco. *'Multilingualism:' Elektra speaks Greek, English, Japanese and French fluently. Equipment *'Elektra's Twin Sai': Relationships Family *Adoptive Father † *Adoptive Mother Allies *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Ex-Boyfriend and Love Interest *Chaste **Stick - Mentor *Foggy Nelson *Melvin Potter Enemies *Star † *Roscoe Sweeney *Hand **Nobu Yoshioka † - Killer **Hirochi *Jacques Duchamps † - Victim Appearances References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Chaste Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes